I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an acceleration indicator, and more specifically to a simple, low-cost accessory for a motor vehicle which can be used to condition the vehicle operator against excessive, fuel-wasting accelerations.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
With the increasing scarcity and sky-rocketing costs of gasoline and other fuels useful in powering internal combustion engines commonly found in various types of vehicles, it is deemed advantageous to provide a means for signaling any excess use of fuel due to poor driving habits. It is well-known that so-called jack-rabbit starts of an automobile from a stop position is extremely wasteful of fuel and, similarly, sudden changes in acceleration when traveling at operating speed also contributes to increased fuel consumption.
Persons who have not been conditioned to smooth, steadily increasing velocities (slow acceleration) may not realize that their ingrained driving habits result in significant drops in fuel economy. It is the general purpose of the present invention to alleviate that problem by providing a low-cost, portable, easily installed acceleration signaling device which may be adjusted to provide a visual or aural manifestation whenever vehicle accelerations exceed a preset value.